1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting device of a door trim and a pull handle for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a connecting device of a door trim and a pull handle for a vehicle capable of minimizing damage to a passenger by decreasing collision energy and preventing a generation of sharp edges at the time of a broadside collision of a vehicle.
2. Background
As is shown in FIG. 1, a door for a vehicle performing an open or close operation by being hinge-coupled to a body in order for a passenger to get in/out the vehicle is generally provided with an armrest 10 on which the passenger may mount his arm. The armrest 10 is provided with a pull handle 20 on which the passenger may grasp a handhold in a vehicle interior while opening and closing the door.
As shown in a cross-sectional view in FIG. 1, the pull handle 20 has a shape in which a top surface thereof is opened, wherein a front 21 arranged toward an interior side, which corresponds to a grip part contacting a hand of a user, has a boss 21a integrally formed to protrude toward the interior side.
The boss 21a may be inserted and coupled into a boss joint protrusion 31a included in a lower trim 31, such that an upper end of the front 21 and the armrest 10 come in contact to thereby be connected to each other.
In addition, a bottom surface 22 extended from the front 21 has a mounting protrusion 22a formed integrally therewith at a lower side thereof, such that it is coupled to a pull handle bracket 33 through a fixing member 32 such as a screw.
Here, an end of the bottom surface 22 toward an outside side has a structure in which the end is coupled to a lower end of a center trim 34. In addition, the pull handle bracket 33 is jointed to an inner panel 36 of the door through coupling members 35.
Meanwhile, the lower trim 31 and the center trim 34 are components configuring a door trim. Since the above-mentioned pull handle 20 has a structure in which the boss 21a is inserted into a hole of the boss coupling protrusion 31a and thereby coupled with the lower trim 31, coupling force between the pull handle 20 and the lower trim 31 is large.
Therefore, when the passenger grabs the front 21 of the pull handle 20 with his hand, a shaking phenomenon of the pull handle 20 may be removed, and when a part of a body such as a knee of the passenger applies pressure to the lower trim 31, a shaking phenomenon of the lower trim 31 may be removed, thereby making it possible to improve customer satisfaction.
However, according to the related art, the above-mentioned strong coupling force between the boss 21a and the boss coupling protrusion 31a transfers collision energy generated at the time of a broadside collision accident to the passenger side because it does not absorb the collision energy. Thus, at the time of the collision, sharp edges having a sharp shape are generated to thereby increase damage to the passenger.